Why am I here?
by Littlest Girl of Them All
Summary: A shinigami named Gag and a girl named Evera become fated into the story of DN to get revenge and to save someone before it is too late. There might be a LxOC, but not so sure. Please R&R! And Gag is an OC too. But there's no romance with Gag though.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fiction so please comment about how it is and how I can improve or if it is good.**

**Death Note does not belong to me. But I want L!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Why am I here?_**

_Chapter 1 - Bastard..._

"You bastard!"

A hand shot out of a small shinigami's arm towards the black blur. When the sharp claws were close to slashing him he jumped into the human realm. The black shinigami laughed loudly and wickedly, and then silence.

"Damn you Lo!"

He smashed his fist to the ground in fury.

"I will get it back…and I will take your life…!"

He jumped inside the human realm releasing his wings. Gag, fell down into the human realm with no regrets following him.

'Where did he go!'

Gag flew around the city for hours on end, unsuccessful; he sat on a building sulking as he watches the moon and the stars moving slowly. Gag decided to rest to look again tomorrow until a piece of paper fell onto his bandaged head. Gag grabbed the paper and began to read:

_Gag,_

_You already know that I took your Death Note from your small little hands,_

Anger began to boil his body up as he clenched the paper tightly.

_But to find me you need to pass my obstacles first. You must find a human to own your Life and the newer Death Note you already got from the Death God of course,_

'Damn him.'

He hated to be easily predicted by others, especially _**him**_**.**

_You have to keep one man alive, his name is L, but the human must know him. That's why I sent you to another dimension where I'm not in._

Every sentence made Gag more and more furious feeling insulted inside.

_One more thing, once you find the human, both of you shall get sent to the other dimension that where I really am. You have ten days to get find a human before you parish into dust._

Gag looked at his hand. His fingertips were already fading away.

'You fucker, I'll get you for this…and for everything else…'

_Good Luck,_

_L.O._

Gag crumbled it up into a ball and threw out of the Earth's atmosphere. Lo was surely going to pay for stealing _his _Death Note, convincing the shinigami king that he was no use, and also to have pissed him off this bad Lo must have known what was coming.

'Great, now I have to find a _human_ companion…'

Gag's wings burst out of his back. He fluttered his wings to begin lift off.

'I will find you Lo, and I will pay you back for what you did…all of it.'

School sucks.

That's all I have to say of think about since school already started.

School sucks.

I needed to think of something else as I was walking down the street. When I came past the same old abandoned house I used to use to scare off people during Halloween. Ah, the memories…

I decided to go inside since there wasn't anything else to do besides homework, eat, and sleep. My steps felt like I was going to break the floor the minute I make contact.

"Still looks the same."

Spinning around to take a better look around I suddenly bumped into what felt like books. I quickly turned around to see nothing behind me. Weird. I swear I thought that-.

"Evera Vines."

My head turned around seeing a small shinigami looking, although very short than I expected. It had bandages all over its face except for its blood shot yellow eye. The Shinigami had sewed clothing almost crumbling to pieces and it had sharp fingers and toes.

"Shinigami."

I said sternly keeping my cool as much as I can. What's a shinigami doing here? Is it going to seal my soul, oh god! I have to-!

"I shall give you two options, one is to go into the other human world, as you call the "Death Note world", or two, I'll erase your memory and you'll go back into your usual life."

"Why are you sending me to the Death Note world?"

Why ask me? I wanted to say but nothing came out of my mouth.

"There's someone there… that I want to beat the crap out of… And I needed a human to help me."

He tightened his fists tightly in fury. I already like his attitude.

"Alright deal, but will I be able to go back to my home and remember what happened?"

"I cannot be sure myself."

He seemed slightly depressed about this, I don't like this. What if he ends up sending me to his stomach... gross…

"Here take it."

He threw the white notebook that read, "Life Note" in black letters and the famous Death Note carelessly. I was able to catch them out of luck.

The floor began to crack and bend shining a bright light through it until it broke when I fell down with Gag nearby. I began to scream in surprise with Gag irritated and annoyed that he hit me to unconsciousness…some friend he is…

* * *

**Please review and get some other friends to read it if it is really good to you.**

**I'll be editing it every now and then if there are errors I missed**

**Thank you for reading! And also I posted some rules on my profile so look at it first before you comment!**

**THANK YOU!**

**LGoTA**


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY! 2nd CHAPTER UP!

_**I see that people are liking this so I decided to try to update as much as I can!**_

_**Although, I can only update the most in the weekends, unless I have a week off at school!**_

_**By the way sorry about the title being on the side**_

_**I tried fixing it but it won't work! T_T**_

_**Well please enjoy and look at the rules in my profile before commenting.**_

* * *

**Why am I here?**

**Chapter 2~**

"Gag, remember I told you that I agreed about how I would help you…"

"Yes."

Gag said plainly with his usual disgusted face.

"I DID NOT AGREE WITH THIS!"

Eve was hanging by a rope that was tied to a metal pole.

"That's for you to deal with."

Gag then flew away from the angry, freak girl.

"DAMN IT!"

Eve then heard a door open.

'_THANK GOD SOMEONE CAME!'_

"Excuse me! Can you help me!"

She couldn't see the person but saw the silhouette of the person looking around.

"Down here!"

The figure came closer until the mystery person was revealed.

"What are you doing down there?"

L asked looking over the ledge of the building. The pole that Eve was hanging from was only a few feet from the ledge and looking at him was like a dream come true for a fan girl like her.

'OMG, OMG, OMG! IT'S L LAWLIET!'

"Well, uh, can you just help me?"

Eve, struggling to hide her blushing she was already red from the blood flowing to her brain.

L stared at for a moment before responding.

"You stay there while I'll go get help."

'Phew! Thank God I'm going to be saved.'

She was so relieved that she would be rescued, especially by L, her favorite character in her favorite anime.

"I'm so lucky!"

* * *

"Where are you stupid piece of s-"

Gag was looking around a high school of humans. He looked through a wall seeing the stupid humans doing worthless things that doesn't make any sence when he spotted a familiar shinigami next to a human.

"I have not time for him."

Gag left Ryuk be and kept on looking for the skeleton, pain in the neck shinigami.

* * *

"Oh, god…!"

Eve, after getting help from L and the police force felt a sickness washing over her. She ran to the corner from everyone else and threw up on the roof.

"A-are you alright?"

I turned to Matsuda patting my back. How generous.

"Yes I'm better now thanks."

I smiled at him while the rest of the police force and L walked towards us.

"Why were you hanging by a pole Miss…?"

"Oh, my name is Evera Vines. But call me Eve if you want."

This was so awesome. Meeting the hottest and smartest detective ever! What a dream come true!

"Nice to meet you Miss Vines, my name Ryuuzaki."

Of course he'll use his alias on a stranger.

"I'm Matsuda."

Matsuda said everyone else introduced each other to each other. I felt like laughing. If only they knew.

"Nice to meet you all."

Hehehehe… suckers…

"The question still stands on why you were hanging on a pole?"

"Oh, I, uh…I don't remember…"

Well half of what I said was true. Although my heart is still racing when I had regained consciousness when I woke up…

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

"_Argh…"_

"_So, the mutt __**is **__alive."_

_I slowly cracked one eye open. It was too blurry with just my one eye open, I opened the other eye looking at Gag looking at me like I'm dirt. _

"_W-what happened?"_

_He said nothing. I realized that I was upside down I looked down to see that I was hanging from a piece of rope tied to a pole._

"_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GOING TO D-"_

_Gag hit me again but he didn't knock me out this time. I was swinging from left to right, my heart was pounding like crazy when I held onto the rope that held my foot._

"_Shut up you stupid rodent I have no time for your screeching voice."_

_How nice of you to worry._

"_Can't you at least GET ME DOWN!"_

_Gag paused for a minute, probably thinking about helping out his companion or just ignoring her the whole time._

"_Nah."_

_I cussed at him as he flew away leaving me behind. What a jerk._

"_Note: Next time don't go with a stranger especially a shinigami"_

* * *

Gag intently looked everywhere in the Kanto region of Japan, but found no trace of Lo or any other shinigami in the human realm besides Ryuk.

'Damn it, I guess I have to look outside of the Kanto region.'

Gag flew, from the building, towards the border of the Kanto region. He was close to getting into the next city until Gag was pushed back by a barrier. It left him slightly electrocuted clutching himself in pain.

"Ah, ah, ah…remember you cannot go outside of the Kanto region. For I am in the Kanto region."

"Argh! Lair, I searched all over the place! What makes you think that-!"  
Gag's eyes widened, he should have realized sooner. That he was in the Kanto region but…

"Now you see, but you cannot kill Eve. 'Cause if you do…you'll die too."

Gag's frustration was making his entire insides feel burned out of pure anger.

He bit his bandaged lip before saying.

"So you plan to stay there the whole entire time."

"Yes little one, but I have to go. Things to do you know."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Gag began to destroy everything around him. Luckily he wasn't in the city, but instead above a garbage dispose area.

He incinerated everything into ash and left nothing else left in just five minutes.

'That damn bastard. Hiding and watching is all you can do huh? Well I'll make sure you get out of your hiding spot for your grave.'

Gag decided to fly back to Eve as the sun began to set and the sky turned into a red-orange color. Things were going to be hectic around here. Although his anger was still boiling he smiled. Not an evil smile, but a joyful smile. But turned into a frown when he remembered the bad things as well. Gag growled as he soared in the sky. He wished that he had just killed him... But was Lo did was unforgivable...

Since Lo is hiding inside of…

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

_**I need to know if anyone is reading this or if I have TONS of errors in there.**_

_**SO PLEASE COMMENT SOMEWHERE UNDER THE STORY OR THIS TEXT (I think :P)**_


End file.
